The Haunted Spear
by ShiTiger
Summary: Yaoi warning. When Haruto releases a spirit from the Beast Spear, he finds there is more to this violet eyed youth than he first thought.  The spirit has a secret so dark that it will take a monster to release it.  Sorry, no longer updating this one.  Hope you enjoyed it though.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ushio and Tora or the characters from Haunted Junction. This fic contains yaoi, Tora x Ushio.  
  
The New Spirit  
  
Finally, a normal school day. No spirits, no Asahina and Kazumi begging him to summon anyone, no...  
  
'It took you long enough to get here,' a female voice announced as Haruto Hojo opened the door to the Holy Student Council room. 'Haruto, summon Miss Hanako for me!' a blue haired boy bounced in his seat with a grin as he made the request. Haruto put his hand to his forehead, trying to ward off the headache he knew was starting. 'No, summon Nino-kun first!' Asahina demanded, glaring at Kazumi who was smiling like an idiot across from her.  
  
Haruto sighed, stepping forward into the room and letting the door shut behind him. Yet another not so normal day had begun at Saito High School. If only it would be a normal day... Haruto went off into another one of his normal life fantasies as the other two just ignored him as usual.  
  
'Good, you're all here!' a loud familiar voice boomed, causing Haruto to leap away from the door in surprise as it banged open and the huge head of the chairman could be seen outside the doorway. The head shrank and a short man in a green outfit walked into the room, oblivious to the angry red haired girl glaring at him for surprising them. Haruto tried to get his heartrate back to normal as he took a seat at the other end of the table.  
  
'Is something wrong? Is the school under attack again?' Kazumi asked, blinking his green eyes at the Chairman who was now standing on the tabletop facing them all. 'No, no, nothing like that. I picked up another artifact at the occult...'  
  
'Not another one,' Haruto groaned and rested his forehead against the table. The Chairman ignored the blond's words and continued to ramble something about a temple and a spear and other such nonsense.  
  
'ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!' Haruto jumped up from his chair in fright from the huge face of the Chairman before sitting up straight, just in time to see the Chairman pull out a long wrapped object. 'Nani? What's that?' Haruto asked, pointing at it. 'If you had been listening for the last 5 minutes, you would know. This is the Spear of the Beast. It is an ancient weapon that was passed through many generations of samurai, a weapon that was created to destroy monsters. It is said that the bearer of this spear becomes a creature devoted to the destruction of the monster race,' the Chairman stated.  
  
'Does it really work?' Asahina wanted to know, leaning forward in her chair. 'Hm... this particular weapon has a very strange history. It disappeared for 500 years, before rumors popped up about 50 years ago that it had been found. Spirits and monsters say that the spear chose a master and consumed his soul,' Haruko shivered at the Chairman's deep tone of voice saying those words. 'Then, isn't it dangerous to use?' Kazumi asked, blinking at the wrapped weapon. 'Certainly. That's why I'm not going to open it,' the Chairman smiled as he placed it in the hands of the President. Haruto blinked down at it for a moment, then glared at the Chairman. 'Why do I have to open it?' he demanded to know. 'That weapon is very powerful. Only a human can actually touch it. If a spirit like me were to open it...' the Chairman trailed off with a dark tone.  
  
Three pairs of eyes waited, focused on the blond haired priest's son with anticipation. 'Well, hurry up! We can't wait all day!' Asahina demanded, hitting the table with the palm of her hand a few times. 'Yeah, Miss Hanako is waiting for me,' Kazumi added with a goofy grin. Haruto swallowed as his free hand drifted down to the white cloth wrapped around the weapon. Slowly and carefully, he pulled it free, revealing a gleaming black spearhead resting on a long wooden base. Staring down at it, he noticed that part of the handle near the base of the spearhead had strange markings on it.  
  
'The Beast Spear,' the Chairman whispered, eyes riveted to the gleaming weapon. Even from that distance, he could feel the power radiating from it, waiting to be released. Unsure why he did it, Haruto ran one finger up the spearhead, feeling the cold metal beneath his skin and shivering from the sudden jolt the weapon gave him. Several gasps, including his own, filled the room as a violet glow began to engulf the weapon. Haruto pushed his chair back and released the weapon, only to watch it float there, pulsing with violet energy. The Chairman himself backed away even further, knowing the danger this weapon had towards spirits and other creatures not human.  
  
'Aaahhh!' they all cried out as the light suddenly shot out, so bright that it stung their eyes and they had to look away. Haruto was the first to open his eyes again and look at the weapon. However, he found himself staring into deep violet orbs instead.  
  
'Wow. She's cute!' Kazumi announced, even though he could only see the spirit from the side. 'The weapon was a spirit?' Asahina asked, looking at the Chairman. 'Hm... that is unlikely,' the old man mused, taking in the long black hair tumbling down over long white robes the spirit was wearing as it floated a few feet off the ground. Haruto gulped as the spirit floated closer, watching him intently... almost sadly. 'Tora?' it whispered, reaching out a hand to just barely touch the side of his face. He shivered from the cold and the spirit pulled away, just floating there silently.  
  
'Want to sleep with me, Miss?' Kazumi made a leap for the spirit who suddenly floated to the side, causing him to crash onto the ground. 'Miss?' the spirit's eyes slitted instantly as it floated over the blue haired youth. Haruto trembled as he watched Kazumi back away from the angered spirit.  
  
Asahina sighed and reached for her own weapon. Pulling out something that appeared to be white paper diamonds in a long row attached to a wooden handle, she swung it at the dark haired spirit... only to hear a cry of pain when it came in contact with Kazumi's head. Blinking in confusion, she looked around to find the spirit floating behind her with narrowed eyes.  
  
'School spirits, we have an emergency in the student council room. Get here on the double.'

'WELCOME!'  
  
Haruto's voice broke the silence as his pins began to glow. One by one, the seven school spirits appeared around the table. Haruto watched the dark haired spirit turn to face them, and heard the startled gasps from the six spirits who had just noticed it. 'Well, what are you waiting for?!' Asahina screamed, annoyed by the fear on the faces... er, except for the giant, of all the school spirits. 'He is dangerous to us, but we cannot let anyone threaten the students at this school,' the Chairman spoke up, eyes fixed on the new spirit.  
  
'Threaten?' the spirit's calm toned voice spread through the room. 'Well, um... you did just attack Kazumi and Asahina,' Haruto began to say, before the new spirit turned to face him. 'It's been a very long time since I've been in the presence of the living... and the dead. I cannot harm helpless humans, but I greatly dislike being insulted,' the violet eyes were sad again, instead of slitted and angry. 'What did I say?' Kazumi asked, sitting up and rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
'I see. You are the spirit of the Beast Spear, and despite your feminine appearance... you are male,' the Chairman spoke, receiving a nod from the dark haired ghost. 'Awwww!' cried a disappointed Kazumi.  
  
Haruto sat back and watched as the other school spirits gathered around Beast Spear. It had taken a while for them to get used to him, seeing as how he was a spirit of a weapon designed to kill anything not human. However, the petite violet eyed spirit didn't seem inclined to commit any acts of violence unless he felt threatened. Instead, he smiled gently and talked quietly with the other spirits who were slightly less afraid of him. Strangely though, he was not at all affected by Miss Hanako's lack of modesty nor the Red Mantle's charming smile.  
  
'How come they're so interested in him?' Kazumi mumbled, annoyed that Miss Hanako would rather talk to the new ghost than pay any attention to him. 'Well, it isn't everyday they get to meet a dangerous spirit who doesn't want to harm them,' the Chairman stated, floating next to him and watching the other spirits. 'Harm them?' Haruto asked, taking in the new spirit's appearance. Pale skin, long black hair down to the bottom of his robes which seemed to completely cover his feet. His large hauntingly sad violet eyes and gentle tone. 'He doesn't seem that dangerous,' Asahina replied, standing on the other side of Kazumi and watching 'Her' Nino speaking happily with the new spirit.  
  
'Make no mistake. If he chose, he could easily destroy any of us with just a touch. He is a spirit of the Beast Spear, and the Beast Spear has the power to destroy anything it touches. Have you failed to notice that the spear itself is not here?' the Chairman gestured around them, forcing the three students to blink in realization. 'I didn't... even think about it,' Haruto finally admitted, staring at the new spirit. 'He is not just a spirit who haunts the spear, he is a spirit who is the spear. However, I do not know how this is possible, unless... yes, perhaps he was...' the Chairman trailed off.  
  
'Was what?' Haruto asked, even as Kazumi and Asahina finally left join their favorite spirits. 'It was rumored... about 50 years ago, that the spear of the beast found a master. That means, that the human samurai's soul became one with the spear itself. From what I've heard, the other bearers, even though none of them ever truly mastered the spear, eventually got their soul sucked away by the spear. It is unknown what happen to them, but there are legends that say the humans became a tool for the spear to control. And a few even say they became monsters themselves and were killed by the spear,' Haruto jumped as the Chairman trailed off. Blinking, the president found himself staring wide eyed at the new spirit who was now staring back at him... with sad violet eyes.  
  
...tbc...  
  
Author's Note: Reviews, Please! Let me know what you think. Don't forget, that this will be a yaoi fic, pairings: Tora x Ushio. I might add a bit of yaoi on the Haunted Junction side of the fic, but you'll just have to wait and see. I'm a fan of Haruto x Red Mantle... so maybe... Oh well, just read and see!

I wrote this a year ago, so I'm just getting out my notes for the next few chapters. If you don't know Ushio and Tora, check out either of my (Shi Tiger's yaoi fanfiction, fanart, recommended fics, images, more, Twilight (Ushio and Tora shrine, Lair of the Beasts)


End file.
